Joshua Dominguez
Project 1990 '''is the Secondary Main Antagonist of the Prologue Season in The Johnny Cooper Series. A Individual trained by the Deep Web Gang to eliminate Johnny, Bryan and Panda Jeans. Despite being a member of the Deep Web gang and being defeated in the Prologue Season finale. This storyline is left abandon until Season 6 where the Deep Web gang returns. It is unknown if '''Project will return First introduced in the series when he brutally murders Trey Powell whom he thought was Edpic 888, but in reality, prior to this, Trey and Edpic switched codes which Joshua was able to locate but resulted in Powell's demise. Where 1990 saw Trey bleeding to death in the snow where he forced him to tell where Johnny, Jeans and Bryan where. However, Trey went out like a man and refused to tell, which resulted in Project taking off his belt and wrapping it around Trey's neck. Which he then put the other end in his car and drove it til Trey's head was decapitated. Then Project goes to find Cooper and Jeans with the clues that was left in Powell's house. He then gathered the fact that they lived near the apartments and starts to beat the shit out of people until they recognize the faces and points out exactly their apartment. Upon knowing this information, he kills everyone in a cold blooded manner by bashing their skulls with his bat, then screaming while laughing. He then quietly breaks in to the Cooper Gang headquarters and waits for Johnny and Jeans to arrive. Upon arriving, Project points a gun at Panda Jeans and tells him to sit next to Cooper who was already captured. He gathers information from them with their involvement on the hack they where doing (which didn't happen til Season 6's "The Night of the Hack". They both lied and grabbed the bat who ended up beating the fuck out of him until they knocked him out. He was then captured in a Breaking Bad Season 1 Crazy Eight homage. Where both Johnny and Jeans figured out what to do with him, either kill him or let him out. But both where unable to kill him (This was in the first 10 episodes of the series). So Jeans let's him out but resulted in Project getting a barbed wire bat and hitting Jeans mutliple times, Jeans then got up with the last strength he had before Project got his gun back and shot him in the stomach. But didn't kill him, this is ended with Johnny and Project in a anime like fight. Project shot Johnny in the shoulder, but as Project was getting closer, Cooper grabbed his barbed wire bat and shoved it up his ass which ended in him screaming "ABDULLLLLLAAAAAAAH!!!!" (foreshadowing), then Johnny shot him in the stomach which knocked him out. So Cooper, wrapped him in a rope and called the police whom arrested him. He has not made an appearance since the Prologue Season but is rumored to make a big appearance in Season 7 Category:Characters